The Hell Hounds
by Dalamar
Summary: Squall embarks on an adventure that turns out to be quite a test. Slight gore, note the pg 13 rating.
1. Default Chapter

note: this is half original and half borrowed from the Final Fantasy series, please don't sue.   
  
  
It seemed just like any other Sunday at Balamb Garden. Being Sunday, everyone was happily waking up at around noon. The summer heat was at it's highest, and many sought refuge in their dorms. But Squall had other plans today. Today, he was to partake in a great contest.  
Summer was over half over. In another month and a half, the leaves of the surrounding forests would soon take a dull hue and, eventually, fall to the ground, marking the start of yet another winter. Today was perhaps the most anticipated of each summer. Today was the SeeD Summer Festival.   
Most anyone would be content with just the music and sheer joy associated with this festive day, but Squall had his sights set on one particular event. In this event, anyone willing to participate would be given a camera, a score sheet, their team mates, and their time limit. The goal was to hunt down as many rare creatures as they could find in the woods, and take pictures of them.   
The ultimate goal in this, was that someone would find an extremely rare or previously unknown creature. This would not only benefit his score, but the scientists that study these woods. It also gave the participants the chance to work in groups and hopefully make some friends. The winning group of this contest received a trophy, and each member got a cash prize.  
Squall was up early that morning. He had been looking forward to this day for a few weeks now. He would finally get the chance to prove that he could work well in a group, and he was confident that his group had a good chance of winning. But that day would turn out to be one of the scariest days of his life.  
  
  



	2. The Hell Hounds, Chapter 2

The Hell Hounds, Ch. 2  
  
Squall was packing his bag. He planned on keeping it light, for he would be in the woods walking for hours, and a heavy pack isn't something one desires to have with them on a trip this long. He put some small snacks, a few bottles of water, and his equipment for the event in his bag. He was now ready to finally take to the forest.   
He still had an hour before he would need to meet at the entrance of the Festival, so, he decided to go see what Zell was up to. As usual, Zell was in high spirits and perpetually practicing his martial arts skills. Squall had lucked out extremely, Zell was one of the members in his group. The other person was someone neither of the two knew, someone by the name of Craig. They had heard that he is a wilderness expert, and that he was probably going to be of great help to them.  
He wasn't very hard to find. In fact, he found Squall and Zell. There was a tap on Zell's door, and when he first opened it, he had figured it was just one of the trainees asking to borrow a pair of gloves or something.  
Man:Are you Zell? The name's Craig, I am supposed to be in your group for the forest hunt today?  
Zell: Hey!! What's up, man!!?  
Craig: Not a lot, hey, why don't we head down to the festival now? It's almost time to start!  
(Squall finally comes up to the door)  
Craig: You must be Squall. I have heard great things about you!  
(Craig extends his hand to greet Squall; Squall just looks at it and Craig quickly retracts his hand)  
Squall: Hi. Um, yeah, we should probably get heading down to the festival.  
(They head out the door; Craig stops Zell and waits for Squall to walk ahead a bit)  
Craig: *in a slight whisper* Is he always like that?  
Zell: Yeah, that's about the extent of his politeness, don't worry, you'll get used to it!  
Craig: He certainly seems rude!  
Zell: Yeah, he really does care about his friends though!  
(They walk down to the festival. Craig and Zell talk all the way down to the festival, while Squall just kind of walks by himself.)  
(When they reach the festival gates, they can hear the familiar yell of Selphie once she sees them)  
Selphie: Hiiiii!!! Squall!! Zell!! and, you!! This is going to be so much fun, I can't wait for it to start!!!  
Squall: Who's in your group?  
Selphie: Rinoa, and Watts! *looks at Craig* ...and what's your name?  
Craig: My name's Craig. Nice to meet ya!  
Selphie: Yep!! *looks behind her* Oh, there's Rinoa, see you guys in a bit!!  
*she runs off hollering Rinoa's name*  
Squall: She really is an odd one.  
Zell: Yep, so full of energy, all the time!  
Squall: Hmmm....now who does that remind me of? Hehe.  
Zell: Hey! Well, anyways, we better get to the gate, it's almost time to start!  
Squall: C'mon, Craig, let's go!  
*They run back to the gate just in time. Almost everyone is already there, and they are greeting by Rinoa, Irvan, and Quistis.*  
Quistis: So, Squall, are you ready?  
Squall: Um, yeah, why, are you?  
Quistis: Hehe, of course!  
*the announcer walks up to the stage*  
Announcer: Ok, does everyone know the rules? Any questions before we start? When I blow the whistle, the timer will start, you have four hours until you need to be back here. Understood? Ok. Ready....set...go!  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  



End file.
